White-Eye's Crew
The crews serving pirate lord William White-Eye are among the most feared and sinister menacing the seas. They menace the South Seas, as well as the entire continent's Western coast. Among the usual pirate atrocities White-Eye's crews commit, they also tend to take slaves of the ships and villages they attack, selling them at the rare ports they can find where slavery is legal. Crew of Lady Grim Lady Grim is the flagship of White-Eye's fleet, and personal vessel of Captain William White-Eye himself. It is a mighty ship of almost 30 guns, crewed by some of the most vile and sinister pirates to ever sail under the black. The ship is a mighty and gruesome thing, with skull motifs all around it and a figurehead of a reaper with a scythe. The flag of the ship is the personal one of William White-Eye, featuring a gray skull & crossbones with white eyes. Captain - William White-Eye, one of the most feared pirate lords to sail the seas. He takes his name from his dead, white, right eye, which is rumored to have supernatural powers. William's long pirating career has been stained with gallons of blood, and he is the perfect example of the iconic dastardly pirate. First Mate - Istvan Gloomheart, a Dhampir who impressed White-Eye with his great martial skill. He tends to avoid being out in the sun when not necessary. Boatswain - Korbult, a northman, viking sailor with years of experience on a ship, making him a very experienced boatswain. The crew respects him for both his skills as a sailor and his martial prowess. Quartermaster - Igro, a Wave-born pirate in love with the sea. Navigator/Doctor - Santille Devire, a Republic-trained mage. Santile was "pressed" into service by White-Eye's crew, and before the inexperienced mage was able to fight back in any way, she was far out to sea on Lady Grim. However she quickly gave in to temptation and debauchery, becoming "close" with the Captain. She serves the crew as navigator and doctor, and uses her training and magic powers to assist the crew in many other ways as well. Cook - Adolfus Krieger, an Izurian man who was driven out of the kitchens of Aasgeier and found himself destitute in a seedy port city. Someone heard that he could cook, and told William, who was nearby and had a crew that was "taking turns" as cook on his vessel. Adolfus was invited to a place where his talents would finally be respected, and agreed swiftly to join up. Carpenters - an Ophelian named George Hornwood and his assistant Kahuka, a Sea Islander. Riggers - Fogg Flind and Slobber, two Gnolls, and Marud, an Azirian man. Swabbies - Murdoc Bilberry, a halfling, and Rotfoot, a one-legged goblin. Cabin Boy - Mog, a Sea Islander boy and one of the crew's only remaining slaves. In the past many of the crew members of Lady Grim were slaves, but after several defeats White-Eye wisely replaced them with true pirates. Crew of The Manticore The Manticore is one of the mightiest ships in White-Eye's fleet, often considered second only to Lady Grim herself. Despite this, the ship only has seven cannons, its true power coming from the four rotating ballistae on the deck and about 50 bows and crossbows wielded by the crew. The flag of The Manticore depicts a standard Jolly Roger with a pair of purple bat wings coming out of the skull. Captain - Zymen Meeuw, an Irdinian. Though he takes slaves from The Manticore's victims like any other vessel in White-Eye's service, Zymen treats his own crew with great respect, and does not believe in mistreating his pirate peers. First Mate/Quartermaster - Orlin Garrison, a wanted mage trained in the Republic who cannot go back due to a number of crimes committed in Lauste and Nizeya. He has used his magical skills to great effect aboard The Manticore, and has his sights set on a post aboard Lady Grim, possibly replacing Santille. Boatswain - Khetu, a lizardman, said to be a renegade Farfang, who keeps the crew in line with brutal threats he is more than willing to make good on. Navigator - "Soggy" Brennet, a sailor born and raised in Burmecia, in Feyvern. Experienced and in possession of star charts, it didn't take much to convince Soggy to join a ship that would never take him back to the city of rain. Surgeon - Dr. Hansel, an Izurian who enjoys being on a crew that ends most of their battles from long range. Cook - Mr. Muir, from a village near Lauste. Musician/Swabby - Toot, a Harmonian who plays his flute for the crew when he isn't helping with chores around the ship. Riggers - Papegaai, a Sea Islander rescued on Loot Island by Zymen when some Shark Eaters were feeling murderous. Crew of The Ball and Chain One of the oldest ships loyal to White-Eye, The Ball and Chain is also one of the few to still use a crew of slaves. Her flag shows the symbol the ship is named after, a ball and chain. Captain - Narciso Flie, a pompous half-elf who enjoys being captain of a crew made up heavily of slaves he can give unopposed orders to. First'' ''Mate - Oko Mate, a Sea Islander otherwise known as Mr. Mate. He is rather well-educated and knows many of the languages and dialects spoken by the slaves in the crew. Any member of the crew, slave or freeman, who brings up the idea that Mr. Mate was once a slave are sent to the Lashmaster. Lashmaster(Boatswain) - Flay, a brutal and sadistic man who enjoys whipping slaves into hard work. He keeps a collection of whips of varying designs, and is skilled with them in battle as well. Navigator '- ''Darin Mealia, a magic school drop-out who only managed to make it through a couple of classes in Viestur. He is wanted more to pay off his student loans than for any actual crimes committed. '''Surgeon - Doctor Chop, the ship's surgeon, a human from somewhere in Powys. His brutal manner and rough medical knowledge inspires much of the crew to do their best to simply avoid injury. Most of the more basic tasks aboard The Ball and Chain are performed by slave sailors. Crew of Suzette Suzette is one of the more independent crews within White-Eye's expansive fleet, though they still pay homage to the pirate lord and assist in some of the more impressive hunts and raids he undertakes. The ten gun galleon flies a Jolly Roger with a skull over crossed harpoons. Captain - Porthos d'Artan, an Ophelian naval man who stole this ship from the Royal Navy for unknown reasons and renamed it Suzette, some believe over a woman. He tries to conduct himself as an ordered, civilized man, and attempts to make his crew do the same, though he fears doing so risks a mutiny. First Mate - Richard Conway, one of the sailors aboard the ship that became Suzette, who helped Porthos steal the vessel when they left the Royal Navy. Boatswain - Roquar, a Cinkam catfolk who joined the crew with Nyktan. Roquar is a powerfully built puma-man who often appears more loyal to Nyktan than to the ship's actual captain. Quartermaster - Nyktan, a Punai catfolk who joined with Roquar. Nyktan is responsible for taking stock of all of the plunder the ship takes from prizes, and any crew member who brings up the (likely true) notion that he has been skimming is met with the end of Roquar's blades. Navigator - Wiley, a half-elf from Gama Nueve. He found the entire continent horrible in a number of ways, and when he managed to take a ship back across the sea fled immediately, quickly finding work as a pirate. Surgeon - Mantillo, the crew member with the steadiest hands. Cook - Boram Sprat, a halfling of meager cooking skill who fancies himself the rival of Greasy Gart, from Rete's crew. Gart either does not notice or care. Ship's Whore - Milah, a Punai prostitute Nyktan and Roquar convinced the captain to keep around to help morale. Some of the crew members however think that it is bad luck to have a woman, even a catgirl, on the ship.